


无人之境 06

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	无人之境 06

“哥？哥？顺荣哥？”金珉奎已经叫了就站在他隔壁的权顺荣好几声，但也不知道是怎么的就是没有回应，只好动手拍拍对方的手臂，这才把疑似神游外太空的人拉回来。

“啊……啊？珉奎你叫我？”他猛地回过神，转过头时连眼睛都睁大了满是惊讶的表情。

“对啊，我在叫你，”金珉奎凑到他身后，一手搂住他的腰，一手从腰侧处伸出来够到还在权顺荣手上的那棵被他摘得只剩孤零零一根菜梗的菜心，“连好的菜叶都被哥摘下来啦。”他倒是没有生气，不过就是觉得有些好笑，“怎么了吗？在想什么？”

权顺荣摇头，“没事，可能是最近工作太忙了。”

虽然话是说没事，但他在安静了一会儿之后就扔下了手里的菜心转过身钻到金珉奎怀里，整张脸埋到对方的胸膛上，手也环上了他的腰。

被恋人突如其来的撒娇示弱戳中，金珉奎既是心疼又是欣喜，大手不停顺着权顺荣的背就像哄小孩子一样，“没事没事，你还有我啊，”还在他的额头上亲了一下，“你真的很累的话就去外面休息一下吧，这里我来顾就好。”

权顺荣还在他怀里摇头，环着腰的手又紧了几分，“让我抱一下就好。”

他心里乱糟糟的，完全不知道该怎么办，事实上他在意识到自己在慌什么的时候觉得根本没有脸面再面对金珉奎，但他实在难受的很，既没办法告诉别人，也没有其他人可以依靠，只能心有愧疚地、无耻地依赖金珉奎。

他从金珉奎怀里抬头，一双眼睛里亮晶晶的好像是泪水。

“珉奎，我们做吧。”

金珉奎根本不知道权顺荣今天是怎么了，先是在厨房洗菜走神，被他安慰过后就泪眼汪汪地突然说要和他做爱，顾及到他的情绪金珉奎只是转了个话题让他还是去休息一下，但他怎么都不肯，甚至凑上来要吻他。

只是这个吻怎么看都不像是求欢，反倒像是在寻求一个更大的安慰。

金珉奎只好把他抱起来带回房间去，一进到房间权顺荣又勾着他的脖子亲他，有些颤抖的手想解开对方的裤子但是只在解开扣子那里就没法进行下去，无意间发出小动物般的呜咽让金珉奎心都软了一大块，伸过手去带着他的手顺利打开那个扣子，拉下拉链，把自己的裤子脱了下来。

他又忙着要把金珉奎的上衣给脱了，却被他一把抓住手在手背上轻轻留下一个吻，温柔地对他说：“哥可以都交给我啊。”

权顺荣整个人随之靠到金珉奎身上。

“呜……”权顺荣浑身赤裸地躺在床上，整个人都是热的，任由金珉奎先是从他的乳头开始啃咬，然后慢慢往下直到把他的性器含到嘴里。

敏感的位置被置于温热柔软的口腔里，对方用舌头时不时在上面舔舐，手上不仅也伴随着他嘴上的动作而动作，更是往下一伸玩弄他的两个囊袋。

事实上他们两个人都很少为对方做这种事，金珉奎不需要权顺荣为他做这个，而平常对于权顺荣呢，他有的是花样让他还没插入就已经哭着射出来。

不过偶尔为权顺荣服务一下他也是乐意的。

口腔和性器摩擦带出的水声不断刺激着权顺荣的神经，他双脚绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，本来用力抓皱床单的一只手也被金珉奎握到手里，和他十指紧扣。

最后他低吟一声，所有发泄到了金珉奎的嘴里。

“珉奎，珉奎……”权顺荣好像已经开始意识模糊，只知道低喃着金珉奎的名字，“吐、吐出来，不要吞下去……呜……”

金珉奎有些被他逗笑，觉得这个哥都这样了还不忘叫他不要把他的东西吞下去。他侧过一边拉开床头柜摸出纸巾，把嘴里的精液都吐到上面揉成一团扔到一边，摸到润滑带着重新回到刚才的位置要掰开权顺荣的腿时还小声凑到他耳边说话，“都吐掉了，没有吞哦。”

权顺荣脑子里稍微清醒了一些，好不容易分出一些心思点头，紧接着又被在他身上特别是在后穴作乱的大手打乱思绪。

那只沾着冰凉润滑的手指缓缓伸进来，感受到异物他自然是下意识夹紧身后，下一秒却又被另一只手指破开，这下不单是简单地试探，而是更加直接、更加色情地用那两根手指在他后穴里抠弄，软热的软肉紧紧包裹着那两根手指，只要轻轻往隔壁一刮或者一戳，就能惹得低低呜咽出声。

然后便是下一根手指，在里面左右动作帮他扩张，等到金珉奎觉得时机对了，便猛地把手指通通抽出来，过程中还因为太突然带出一片暧昧的水声。

把他已经完全勃起的性器顶到权顺荣的穴口，金珉奎本来还想慢慢来，一点一点推进去，谁知原本还有些气喘任由他摆布的人突然猛地往后来了一下，主动把他的性器纳入了后穴。

金珉奎有些惊讶于权顺荣今天的主动，因为以前几乎从未有过，但不管怎么说，权顺荣能为了他这么做让他也有些激动和兴奋，大手钳紧那人的细腰就开始猛烈的抽插。

“啊——”一旦动起来权顺荣就像是打开了个什么开关似的，嘴里随着金珉奎的动作不断溢出一声声放浪的呻吟，双腿想夹紧却被金珉奎掰得更开，抓过床上的软垫垫到他的膝盖上让他跪趴好，继续发狠地顶撞。

今天的权顺荣似乎特别地多泪和敏感，只不过是顶到他的敏感点好几下，他就颤颤巍巍地连整条腿都开始抖，不多时还在金珉奎身后的顶撞和前方的手淫之下又一次射出来，泪水也随之从眼睛里滑落，沾湿了枕头的一小片。

金珉奎只当是他因为被快感支配而忍不住流出的生理泪水，却没想到那里面不仅有快感还有着其他复杂的感情。

情绪不稳定加上被身后的顶弄所控制，权顺荣终于忍不住把脸埋到了枕头上，掩去他所有的情绪，神志不清地喃喃说出一个人名。

只是那个名字被埋到了枕头之中，除了他自己谁都听不见。

没有其他人能知道叫的到底是谁。


End file.
